Electronic products have grown rapidly under the trend of light, thin, multi-functional and high speed demands while information technology and computer markets expand increasingly. Telecom network industry and internet network industry are emerging industries in recent years with the coming of high technology era. With the development of mobile phone integration technology, telecommunication system continuously provides more convenient methods for the user to obtain information. Therefore, the telecom technology has become a new favorite. Auxiliary business related to the telecom device also has developed increasingly because of the connection demand and the convenience of the obtainment of information. No matter internet network, mobile communication device or personal digital assistant (PDA) have been extremely common in human life. Internet provider and telecom provider lastingly provide commercial service to help the user to transfer or receive their data, so as to expand the range of the market and the service. Further, electronic components have developed towards diversities and multi-functions, for example lightness, thinness, tininess, multi-function and high speed. Meanwhile, telecom provider or information provider also has to provide diversified, omnibearing and new information to the customer. Web service provider also has to provide diversified services except depends on the income from the advertisement so as to increase the subscribers.